


Sphinx Riddle

by ixblaccatxi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, F/M, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixblaccatxi/pseuds/ixblaccatxi
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a boy as dense as honey. But this only makes his plight sweeter to the cruel gods who giggle and squee at his teenage woes. For some reason he is unable to fathom a deep sorrow that has grown in his heart. The sour taste of rejection pained his very mind. One may think it may have something to do with the love of his life, Ladybug. But this time it was all due to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Why does she hide from him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3  
> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fan fic~ ENJOY
> 
> Btw... this is part of Adrinette April. I will be having one of these up at least once a week.

Adrien Agreste is a boy as dense as honey. But this only makes his plight sweeter to the cruel gods who giggle and squee at his teenage woes. For some reason he is unable to fathom a deep sorrow that has grown in his heart. The sour taste of rejection pained his very mind. One may think it may have something to do with the love of his life, Ladybug. But this time it was all due to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It took him quite some time to notice, Marinette always seems so uncomfortable around him. They were bonafide friends, he was sure. He has the memories to prove it. She helped him escape a flock of crazy fans. He’s been to many shows with her. Not to mention, she gave him a good luck charm. If they weren’t friendly, a large chunk of their relationship with not make any sense to him.

But, Marinette stutters around him. She also hides from him every now and then. He’d be walking with Nino and he’d notice her behind a sign, a tree or a post. Maybe she wants to tell him something? And if that was so, Adrien still wonders why she doesn’t just approach him. He knows she acts differently in front of her other friend, he isn’t blind. Lately, the mystery has been keeping him up at night.

When he slept, things weren’t any better.

They say “ curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.” With this logic, Adrien knew that the only way he could rest easy at night was if he solved the Sphinx’s riddle. And with that odd, discordant thought, he was wisped away into the land of dreams.

“Chat! Chat! Are you okay?! Get up!,” he heard Ladybug call.

He hopped upright and gave his partner a bow, “Happy to be back, My Lady.”

“We have to concentrate, Chatton,” she replied as she points to the akumatized behemoth infront of them.

Before our two heroes was a Sphinx the size of the Eiffel Tower. The rest of Paris was nowhere to be seen. Nothing but the orange and pink dusk sky. The ground was covered in sand, Adrien could barely see his own feet. But, for some reason, his beloved Ladybug was still gracefully standing atop the loose particles swinging her weapon, ready for a fight.

“We can only defeat her if we answer 3 of her riddles,” Ladybug assured.

“"What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three in the evening?" the Sphynx’s booming voice echoed.

Adrien knew the answer to this one. There was only one answer. “Marinette!!!” he yelled back at the cat beast.

The Sphynx’s eyes glowed as she affirmed, “correct.” The creature’s head lowered, both eyes looking at Adrien. He recognised her face, undoubtably the Sphinx was Marinette. A sweat dropped down Adrian’s face, as the villain’s turned sour at his sight.

“You are in a room with two doors, and in front of each door there is a guard. One guard always lies and the other one always tells the truth. Behind one door hides death and the other true happiness.” the Sphinx’s head lowered closer, “ You can only ask ONE guard ONE question to survive! What would it be?!”

Adrian could feel his feet sink lower into the sand. He began to panic, looking back at Ladybug for comfort. She just stood there, probably thinking of an answer. His brows furrowed as he found the courage to concentrate. And, like a miracle he knew the answer.

“I’d ask one of the guards,” he was having a difficulty finding the right words, “I’d ask for which door is ... death not hiding ... behind if they were the other guard. But, I will go to the opposite one.”

“Correct!” The Sphinx declared lowering her face further. With a thud, the ground shook as her head slammed onto the sandy floor. A puff of smoke obscured all but the Sphynx’s glowing eyes.

“The last question,” the voice sounded louder and deeper. “Why does Marinette hide?!”

Adrien didn’t know the answer. He began to fidget. He looked behind him, he couldn’t even see Ladybug. He can’t hear her either, it’s almost as though she’s not there at all or maybe never there to begin with. In fear, he twisted his body side to side, looking for the answer in the dust.

The Sphynx’s mouth opened wide, “You are taking too long.”

Adrien could see her sharp teeth as the sand spiralled into the house sized opening. He felt something grip him desperately and then let go. He saw a flash of red in the sand. A face emerged gasping for life.

“Adrien! Help!!!” Ladybug gasped.

He tried to get in towards her but he was nothing compared to the sand blowing against him. He placed an arm in front of his face for protection as the other reached for his staff. But, it wasn’t there. He looked at his hand infront of him. He wasn’t Chat Noir, he was only Adrien.

In shock, he woke up gasping.

A good chunk of his nightmare had receded to the back of his memory. However, one thing was clear. He needs to find out what as wrong with Mari.

He needed an answer to the Sphynx’s riddle, but how would he find it out. More importantly, who should he ask for help. On his way to school he pondered wether or not he should just ask Marinette. But, his mind flashed to her talking nervously and blushing. Somehow his face flushed red as well.

Beside him, Natalie noticed, “Are you ok Adrien.”

“I’m fine,” he smiled nervously as he exited the car.

Of course he couldn’t ask Marinette. She would probably feel a million times more uncomfortable around him. Maybe if he couldn’t ask her, he could ask Alia. He punched that thought aside, it was practically the same as asking Marinette herself.

“ Hey Adrien!” Nino interrupted his thoughts.

“Nino! Hey, do you know why ...,” he stopped mid sentence. He just remembered that Nino and Alia were dating. For sure he’d tell her. If that happens, would his friend with Marinette hit stormy waters? “.... nevermind.”

Adrien could barely concentrate in class. It took around two calls for the teacher to get his attention. Even then, he wouldn’t even have a reply to the teacher’s question. Luckily, he didn’t get in trouble. He knew that his father was going know about this eventually.

Adrien asserted to himself that he needed to find the answer. If not to appease his mind, he needed it to be a better friend to Marinette.

So, that afternoon he snuck out of his home. He overheard Marinette and Alia make plans to go shopping and he knew just around where they should be and at what time. Maybe if he followed them, he would come across the answer eventually.

For the first time it was Adrien behind a tree, a sign or a post. Watching Marinette, he has no idea why he needed the answer so badly.

Truly, curiosity killed the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s heart pounded as he lay in bed. Why not, it was a tiring day. He had to admit that he wasn’t the best at hiding. It just wasn’t something he did. However, this couldn’t describe the multiple dimensions he needed to conceal himself. Most of such ways were more due to his celebrity status as oppose to his purpose, the pursuit of Marinette.

Adrien’s heart pounded as he lay in bed. Why not, it was a tiring day. He had to admit that he wasn’t the best at hiding. It just wasn’t something he did. However, this couldn’t describe the multiple dimensions he needed to conceal himself. Most of such ways were more due to his celebrity status as oppose to his purpose, the pursuit of Marinette.

He was supposed to be home by that time, but he wasn’t. As any over protective father, Gabriel Agreste sent Adrien’s bodyguard to go look for him. He didn’t necessarily ask him to bring the boy home, just shadow him. He was starting to learn a bit of leniency with his son. He had a looming fear that if he did not let him go every now and then ... he might just loose him all together.

But, to a man hiding around and stalking, having a flashy car and a gargantuan man follow him around was no help at all. When Adrien saw Gori hovering around him, he made signals for him to leave or at least hide. However, as suspected, that wasn’t really possible.

The most damning aspect of it all was that he was Adrien Agreste, the supermodel son of a famous designer. What we’ll adjusted Parisian wouldn’t notice him? It wasn’t as though every person there was a fan. However, his lack of stealth would mean that every now and then one of the more vocal and invested ones would gasp in joy upon noticing him. At least they were about to, Adrien quickly caught them and told them to shush.

Marinette’s companion at that time, Alya, was a very intuitive person. She’d look back often, definitely noticing him. She’d give him an knowing smirk every now and then. But what did she really know? Did she know why Marinette acts strange around him? Nevertheless, he’d beg her with his eyes not to tell on him. She never did, but every now and then she’d say something slyly giving he a hint.

“Hey Marinette,” Alya pointed behind them, “Isn’t that Adrien’s bodyguard?” She was practically ginning to her ears.

“What!?” Marinette’s face turned red. “ADRIEN !!!!” She fanatically looked around. She must have been scanning the vicinity too fast as she completely missed the definitely not inconspicuous Adrien hiding close to a bush.

Adrien’s heart sank. She acts differently after just hearing his name. From the back of his brain creeped the idea that .... Maybe she never liked him to begin with.

He sank down until he was seated behind the bush. He didn’t know why Marinette might not like him. What’s more what that he didn’t understand why the thought of this possibility made his chest hurt. But, at the end, the only reason he could come up with was that they were friend. He really wanted to be her friend.

He shoved the negative thought away. It was impossible. They were definitely friends and Marinette definitely liked him. However, he knows that there is definitely something off about the two of them, their relationship. He had to figure out what her problem with him is. Making that assertion, he looked back. Marinette and Alya were no longer there.

By the time he got home it wasn’t too late. But, he felt tired. Adrien went straight to bed in hopes that he could take a short nap. But he never did. He just lauded there looking at the ceiling. His heart beat furiously as he thought about Marinette.

Eventually his body plunged himHe into sleep to save him from his exhaustion.

The sky was pink, the gentle colour of sunrise. And at a distance stood a figure. A disembodied voice softly whispered in the wind.

**_"What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning ....”_ **

The shadow drew closer to reveal a baby with blue bell eyes and blue hair.

_**“two legs at noon ...”** _

The baby grew larger and larger until she could stand up on her own two legs. She drew closer until Adrien realised just who this was. It was Marinette. She reached out an inviting hand too him. Adrien took it.

They began to walk forward. Their bodies began to change, aging slowly. But to the newly married couple, time was moving too fast. Soon they had children and soon they have left the nest. It was just the two of them once again.

_**“and three in the evening?"** _

Eventually they were too old to walk without aid. Adrien began to notice Marinette fading into dust. But death did not bring sadness to his heart as he too was now just dust.

What was left of their physical forms danced, mingled, in the wind and flew into the sunset.

Adrien woke up feeling somewhat peaceful. But, he didn’t really know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took too long (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> I have a lot of exams and school works due all in April. 
> 
> Also lots of love to the peeps who comented in the first chapter. I wouldn’t have made this a series without you!!! (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ
> 
> Thank you for your patience ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡


End file.
